Bloodlust
by Jessica Pattinson aka JPattz
Summary: This is a one shot or short story based on a 'what if' scenario. What if Jasper gave up on being a vegetarian vampire? It's something I thought up while re-reading New Moon. This takes place somewhere between Eclipse & Breaking Dawn.


Bloodlust

A One Shot

By: Jessica

**Preface**

Now that my attempt at being a "vegetarian vampire" was unsuccessful, I had to move on. I had to leave Forks, so I wouldn't put my family's safety in jeopardy. But, where do I go from here? Should I try to find where Peter and Charlotte are at these days? Start over on my own? Or try to locate my old mate Maria in the south? One things for sure, the vegetarian way of the Cullen's is a thing of the past. I couldn't bare to have Alice pity me, I needed a distraction from all these pent up emotions and my throat had been burning with an unquenchable thirst for far too long. "I'm thirsty", I said aloud "Time to go on a real hunt".

**Chapter 1**

Alice and I were walking through the woods just behind the house. She had been going on about some random visions she had had last night, when it hit me. A compelling, mouthwatering aroma… This scent was unlike any other I had encountered in all my years as a vampire. It had a hold on me. There must be someone nearby in the woods and I was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Is this what it had been like for Edward? I never smelled blood so sweet in my existence and I desired it more than anything more than Alice's ramblings. I took my leave from Alice swiftly. Leaving her with a confused look on her face, but she didn't follow she let me go. I could only imagine the visions she'd be having momentarily.

I followed the path the scent laid out for me. Past the river near the house I spotted what held my blood thirsty attention. There dangling her feet in the cool stream was a young Quileute girl, no more than 15. She was average in height and very plain, best of all she was alone. This would be easy. I circled around so that I was behind her, double checking that she was indeed alone. She never saw it coming I was swift. It didn't take long for me to drain her white and lifeless. As she dangled in my arms, I was euphoric. I took measure in what I had been missing from this life. The animal blood never fully satiated my thirst. But, this was different. I felt whole, a feeling that had evaded me for far too long. I was brought back to reality by the sound of approaching foot steps. Someone was coming. I immediately tossed the girls body into the river and took off running.

As, I was running through the forest my mind became clear. I started to dwell on what had just transpired. It didn't really bother me too much that I had taken a life, only that I was interrupted. It gave me no time to conceal the tell tale markings of a vampire attack and dispose of the remains. There was no doubt that she would soon be discovered. She was a native and their legends informed them all too well of our kind. If the girl was a member of the Quileute, that means the pack would soon find out.

I suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt. What had I just done? I broke the treaty, and possibly condemned my family in the process. I had to hide. I kept running north until I reached the Canadian border. Now What?, I thought. Do I spend the rest of my life on the fly, become a nomad or just lay low for a while until this blows over. I knew one thing, I would be to ashamed to face Carlisle and especially Alice after this. There was no doubt that they would welcome me back with open arms, and forgive me this one transgression. No. I wouldn't subject myself to their benevolence. I couldn't bare the look in their eyes each time I'd enter a room. Yes, I needed to leave. To start over. I could pay a visit to the Denali Clan until I planned my next move.

**Chapter 2**

I was about two thirds the way to the Alaskan border when I realized I was being followed. I paused in an empty field to allow Edward to catch up. Alice I surmised.

"Edward", I sighed "Why did you follow me?"

"Gee, I don't know Jasper do you wanna explain why the entire family was just interrogated by Chief Swan and the entire staff of the Forks Police Dept after finding a dead body in the river behind our house?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Edward". Jasper hissed "You already know what I'm thinking by now any way."

" Yeah, but why did you leave behind such a mess. I know how much harder it is for you to control yourself, let alone to have been exposed to the same maddening scent that I myself once struggled over to keep control." Edward sighed

"It wasn't my intention to have the family implicated in any wrong doing" Jasper said. "I couldn't help myself, and I was interrupted."

"Oh, great! Edward yelled after a brief pause to examine my thoughts again I guessed. "Now we'll have the wolf pack to contend with too. What are you planning to do? Where will you go? You can't come back to Forks." he continued. "You'll have to lay low for a while."

"I have no intention of ever returning to Forks" I replied. "As to where I'll go and what I'll do, I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll visit the Denali Coven in Alaska."

"Does this mean that this was a one time slip up then?" Edward questioned "Cause no one will blame you for it." "I'm sure Tanya, Kate & Irina can help you get back on the vegetarian path again."

"No, Edward. Going to Alaska was just an idea I was mulling over if I did go it would be only for a short visit" I replied. "I have no intention of ever depriving myself of my true nature again. I've also come to terms with the fact that I will never be welcomed back into the Cullen house hold when you inform them of my choice."

"That's not true Jasper", Edward argued. "You'll always be family to us, no matter how things turn out".

"Your wrong Edward, this is the way It has to be. I'm not one of your kind, I don't think I ever was. That's why Its been a constant struggle for me." I said. " Now go home, tell the others what you will, but don't try to come and find me again".

"What about Alice? Are you just going to abandon her?" Edward asked.

"Tell Alice I'm sorry."

With that, I took off running again leaving Edward standing, frozen like a statue staring after me. He did as I said, he didn't follow. Once I could no longer make out his silhouette, I slowed my pace. I was in no particular hurry now. I looked toward the horizon and saw the bright yellow/orange sun peak through the clouds just as it was setting. It was then I caught my reflection in the river, the sun cast a reddish tint to my blond hair, it looked oddly similar to Tanya's strawberry blond hair. It was then that I made up my mind, I was going to Alaska.

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't very surprised to see Tanya waiting on the front porch for me when I arrived. I had a feeling that she'd be expecting me. I'm sure by now Edward must have told Carlisle and no doubt he had called to fill her in.

"Hello Jasper", Tanya said with a smile.

"Tanya", I nodded.

"I heard what happened" she confirmed. "Carlisle said you might come. It's been a long time since you visited us Jasper."

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smirk.

I remembered that last visit. It was difficult too watch Tanya swoon over Edward like that. Why do all the girls fall for Edward? Her ineffective attempts to convey her feelings for him angered me because Edward didn't show the least bit of interest in her. And I could feel how much that hurt her. Tanya was quite lovely. I had felt her emotional response toward me before when we first met back when I was new to the Cullen family. She showed interest in me, but backed off when I was introduced as Alice's boyfriend. But, I'm not with Alice anymore, I though. I could use another distraction to get my mind off of things.

"Where is the rest of your family" I questioned.

"They left to go on a hunting trip" she explained "I stayed behind when I learned you might turn up here. I'm very sorry about what happened with Alice." she said trying to hide her excitement.

"What exactly did Carlisle tell you?" I asked.

"He said that you and Alice had been out for a walk when you came upon a girl in the woods and couldn't control your thirst."

So he gave her the short story, I thought. "Yeah, that's basically what happened." I replied.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you decided to come here" she continued.

"Well, I was thinking of starting over some place new. I can't go back to Forks. There's nothing for me there but trouble. I remembered the last time I was here, you were a very attentive and hospitable hostess." I complemented her. "To be truthful If I hadn't been with Alice back then I would have asked you out." Tanya seemed please with my admission, so I asked, "Can I come in" in a low husky voice.

I was only able to spend three blissful days with Tanya before her family returned with unsettling news. While on their hunting excursion they ran into a Nomad vampire that seemed very shaken. The nomad shared his account of a run in with a large pack of wolves. He said he was passing through a small town in the Olympic peninsula when the wolves gave chase. He continued his story saying that a reddish-brown wolf phased into human form to ask if he had been hunting on their land recently. The nomad said he told the reddish-brown wolf-man that he was just passing through. The nomad told them that the wolf-man seemed oddly familiar with vampire kind, because he took a deep look into his eyes and then phased back to wolf form and took off. The Nomad said it was true that he hadn't feed, he felt that the wolf knew this to be true after seeing that his eyes were deep black from lack of blood.

This news was quite disturbing indeed. It meant that the wolf pack were actively seeking the vampire responsible. I knew that there would be no peace until they found the guilty party. That afternoon I called and spoke with Edward. He confirmed my fears that the wolf pack wasn't making things easy for vampire kind. Edward said that they have been unable to hunt outside of the treaty boundary due to the heavy wolf patrols. He also said that Jacob Black warned them against setting foot outside of the treaty boundary, because he couldn't guarantee safe passage with so many wolves on high alert. Apparently, the girl whose blood I drank was a cousin of the Clearwater's. Leah was the one who found her in the river. This was all my doing. I couldn't just sit back and have the Cullen's suffer for my momentary lack of discretion. After I hung up with Edward I went to speak with Tanya. I filled her in on what was going on in Forks. I told her of my decision to return and face the wolf pack.

**Chapter 4 **

I left later that night. I needed to hunt if I was going to be strong enough to face-off with the wolf pack. I found myself in the outskirts of a small Canadian village. I would take the first unsuspecting soul I found.

I head toward the tavern at the end of the street. You could always depend on some being out and about near a bar at this hour. When I reached the entrance near the alley way I saw a man being very forceful with one of the female bartenders. She looked desperate for someone to intervene. He was a big brute, but no match for me. I strolled over casually and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The lady said it's time for you to leave" I gesture toward the door. He was drunk, but I didn't matter. "How about I take you home" I offered.

He replied in a slurred manner, "Mind your own goddamn business, boy".

"That's not the right way to talk in front of a lady", I said in my most polite southern drawl. "How's about I make it my business. Let's step outside."

The drunken man stood up and with a very wobbly pace followed me out the door. Once I had him outside, I didn't even wait for him to turn the corner into the alley. I punched him right between his eyes and knocked him out cold. I rounded the corner dragging the man with me. I peaked back inside the tavern to address the lady at the bar.

"Miss, are you all right?" she nodded yes. "Is there a hotel nearby I can take him too to sleep it off, he passed out in the alley and hit his head?"

"Yeah its about five blocks from here, on Maple Ave." she pointed west as she spoke.

"Thank you, I'll see to it he gets there" I said.

I hoisted the unconscious man on my shoulder an carried him in the direction that was pointed out to me. But, once I rounded the corner onto a deserted street I took off running with the man still slung over my shoulder. I headed toward the bordering forest. Once concealed by the thick bushes I dropped the man to the ground and sunk my teeth in to his jugular. The relief was instantaneous. That dull burn in my throat was being soothed by the rich flow of his life force. Once I had my fill, I concentrated on concealing the aftermath. This time there was no interruptions. I made his death appear accidental. As if he staggered into the woods tripped on a rock and sliced open is neck. Piercing the jugular vein, a wound that would most certainly have contributed to a swift death. Once I was satisfied that there was no evidence of any fowl play, I left his stiffened remains and resumed my journey back to Washington.

**Chapter 5**

As I was running through the woods, a thought hit me. How was I to get back into Forks undetected. I remembered Edward telling me how the stupid dog's are watching the woods more often these days.

So I called the Cullen's house, and guess who picked up, Alice."Hello?" Her voice was soft and lovely. She knew it was me."Hey I need to speak with Edward?" I sounded lifeless."He's out hunting, Jasper. I know why you called. Just tell me what you need.""I need you to meet me. I'm coming back to Forks." She was thinking. Maybe looking into the Future. Then I heard her gasp.

"No, Jasper! You can't take on the wolves alone!", she screamed.

I could tell I was going to need to convince her. "Alice I have to reason with them." I lied. "They are making life difficult for you and the others."

"Alright, I'll come and get you, but we're finishing this conversation in the car" she replied. "Where shall I pick you up?"

"I'm about ten miles from the U.S. boarder," I said. "I'll meet you at the rest stop in British Columbia. How long do you think it will take you?" I asked.

"Not long at all, I'm taking the Porsche" she announced.

Alice made it to the rest stop in no time. She pleaded and argued with me the whole way back to Forks, Washington. She finally made me promise to meet with Carlisle before I made any rash decisions.

When we reached the Cullen's house, Alice ushered me inside and straight up to Carlisle's study. When we walked in, Carlisle look expectant, but sullen.

" Alice, I need to speak with Jasper alone", he said.

Alice nodded and left without a word. After I watched her skip toward the exit and gently shut the door, my attention turned back to Carlisle.

"Jasper I have received some bad news." He continued. "Tanya was very hurt and upset by your abrupt departure. She went to the wolf pack and told them you were responsible for the young girls death."

"Oh, I see," was all I could manage to get out.

"Tanya will not be forgiven for this betrayal" Carlisle announced. "She and the other Denali's are no longer friends of ours."

"Carlisle, don't break the ties that bind you to Tanya and her family over me, I'm not worth it. I've only ever been a disappointment to you and this family." I whispered.

"Jasper, you are my son, you always will be, and this family will stand behind you." Carlisle argued.

"No!" I shouted. "I will not ask anyone else to fight my battles for me! This is my mess, I'll be the one to clean it up."

I burst out of the study and slammed the door shut. This ends tonight I thought to myself.

**Chapter 6**

As I rounded the corner to descend the stairs my quickened pace was interrupted by two

sets of restraining arms. It was Alice and Edward.

"And just where do you think you're going" Alice questioned me.

"I'm leaving", I Shouted.

"You're not going anywhere without us", Edward added.

"How many times must I go over this?" I replied. "I'm doing this alone".

"Jasper, lets be diplomatic about this." Edward said "The only possible out come of a solo face-off would be disastrous. We can bear witness, convince the pack that this was a one time slip up. I'm sure if you'll agree to leave and never return to these parts, they will grant you safe passage and the treaty will still stand."

"You honestly think they'll set aside their need for revenge based on a promise from you?." I laughed.

"No, not from me, from Carlisle." Edward said matter of factly.

Just then Carlisle approached me from behind and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That's what I was starting to say when you ran out on me." Carlisle confirmed.

"Alright", I surrendered. "We'll try it your way".

Carlisle was pleased at my change of heart. "It's settled then, I'll arrange a meeting with the wolf pack at day break. We'll meet at the clearing near the La Push boarder."

As promised by Carlisle, and later agreed upon by the Alpha of the wolf pack Sam, we would meet at daybreak in the clearing. Each party was to bear three witnesses. Jasper would bring with him Edward, Alice & Carlisle. Sam would bring with him Jacob, Seth & Leah. The meeting would go down kind of like a trial. Jasper's witness would provide explanation for the events that leaded up to the girls death, we would also here Jacob and Bella's side of the story. Most importantly we would here from the girls cousin Leah, who would recount the events that lead up to the gruesome discovery. Sam would be the judge of the outcome, my life would be in his hands or paws rather.

**Chapter 7**

It was almost daybreak. We found ourselves awaiting the arrival of Sam and the others because we made it there early. Carlisle said it would help my case to show up before my accusers, that it would show them that I was remorseful and wanted a peaceful resolution. We didn't have to wait long. In the distance, we saw the approach of three large wolves. One wolf, of reddish-brown color, carried a petite human girl on his back, Bella. Seeing Bella with that mutt angered me. I couldn't understand why Edward allowed her to continue her friendship with Jacob Black. I wondered why she decided to attend, was she testifying? I could only guess what she would have to add to the discussion, she'd probably say that I was a monster, dangerous even, since I had nearly killed her on her last birthday. I'd have to agree. If it weren't for Edward she probably would be dead. Not that it bothered me, I know what I am. A vampire. Once they reached the perimeter, they hung back about fifteen feet. Carlisle, always the diplomat, stepped forward to greet Sam and the others. Alice and Edward acknowledged their arrival as well, but stayed locked in place at my side. Bella jumped down from Jacob's back and ran over to embrace Edward. Sam gave Carlisle the go ahead to begin our version of the events. Edward spoke first.

"The events that have taken place this past week have shaken us all, but sadly it couldn't have been prevented" Edward said. "Alice was walking in the woods with Jasper when he was drawn to the river by a compelling scent. I myself have encountered such a scent before, with Bella. I can attest the madness and irrational behavior it triggers." He paused for a moment. "Jasper has always struggled to stick to our way of life. I can honestly say in this matter there wouldn't have been much anyone could have done to prevent this outcome. The girl was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time"

As Edward finished his account, I glanced over at Sam to measure his reaction. His facial expression was bleak. He nodded toward Edward and then glanced over at Alice. "Do you have anything further to add?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually I do," she responded. "I have known Jasper the longest out of anyone here. Although he hurt me deeply when he shacked up with Tanya, I know that was never his intention to hurt anyone. You see, that's all that Jasper ever has is good intentions. He tries very hard to be good and pure. If he could have controlled his thirst he would have. He is very remorseful for the young girl's life he ended. Jasper certainly recognizes what's at stake here. If this should end badly…"

Sam raised his hand to quiet Alice. "Alright I think we've heard quite enough from the defense. Let us now hear an account from someone who has survived several vampire attacks, one let alone from the accused that stands before us. Bella come forward." he gestured. Edward looked at Bella with a shocked expression. So, she did intend on testifying here today. No doubt, it had to be Jacob's agenda to convince her.

Bella walked sluggishly from Edward's side to the center of the gathering. She glanced up from the ground for a moment only to take in the sight of Edward and Alice's displeased expressions. "I…I," she stammered nervously. "I came here today to bear witness and tell my account of a recent run in with Jasper. I only wanted to say that what happen on my last birthday terrified me. All it took was one drop of my blood from a paper cut for Jasper to lose control. Someone that blood hungry should not be allowed to live so closely to humans." she tripped over her own feet as she hurried back to Edward's side.

"Enough!" Leah screamed. "I can't believe we're just standing around chit-chatting! This monster doesn't deserve to exist for another moment!" Leah was furious, no she was enraged. "My cousin Anna was an innocent bystander. She was only 15, she'd barely begun to live her life. But, now its over, all thanks to that blond-haired demon!" she jabbed her finger in my direction. "Sam, if you don't handle this, I will! Anna's death must be avenged!"

Jacob glared at me and spoke up for the first time. "If you're as remorseful as you say you are for this 'one time slip up' leech, then would you like to explain why the body of a drunkard was discovered earlier today just outside of British Columbia, drained of blood." He smirked. "Your little female blood-sucker from the north was kind enough to share that little tidbit with me as well."

That statement only made Leah more irate and she began to shudder violently. Her human figure became a blur as she exploded into the form of a wolf. It was too late for me to try and calm her emotional state. She reared up on two legs then charged at me. She was swift I'll giver her that.

**Epilogue**

Alice's POV

I just stood there, frozen in place. I couldn't believe what had just transpired. Carlisle was restraining Edward. Sam and Jacob were reining in Leah. Jasper was…. gone. What had seemed to happen in slow motion was over in seconds. Nobody had time to react, Leah was so quick, that even I didn't see it coming. She lunged at Jasper, teeth bare and ripped limb from limb and tore his head off at the base of his neck. Now the scene was chaotic. Edward was trying to break free of Carlisle's grip. Bella was in tears. Jacob phased back to human form to console her, while Sam dragged Leah back to La Push. I however remained a fixture on the field staring at the pieces of what used to be Jasper.

Sam returned a few moments later. He was very apologetic for Leah's overreaction. He promised Carlisle that the treaty would still be honored if he let this go. He saw it as an eye for an eye to set things right, one of our kind for one of his. Reluctantly, Carlisle agreed that we were even and promised no retribution on our part. The wolves left it up to us to dispose of Jasper's remains and dispersed. We gave him the vampire funeral and set his mangled body ablaze.

I couldn't believe Jasper was gone.

**END**


End file.
